


Total Inkarama!: Trainwreck

by confusedbiscuit



Category: Splatoon, Total Drama (Cartoon)
Genre: Multi, aaaaaaaaa, ocs are here too, very gay
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2021-01-23
Updated: 2021-03-02
Packaged: 2021-03-15 12:08:56
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 4
Words: 4,427
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28938270
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/confusedbiscuit/pseuds/confusedbiscuit
Summary: Welcome to this season of Total Inkarama! I'm your host, Chris Mclean!a coroika/total drama crossover fic to help with my hype fixations.
Relationships: Aloha/Army (Splatoon), Bamboo/Uniform (Splatoon), Bobble/Mask (Splatoon), Chef Hatchet/Chris McLean, Emperor/N-Pacer (Splatoon), Goggles/Rider (Splatoon), Headphones/Skull (Splatoon)
Comments: 5
Kudos: 12





	1. Intro, please read!

Total Inkarama!: Trainwreck

Host: Chris McLean

Chef: Chef (duh)

Chris's personal assistant: Cobbler

Contestants:

Army

Aloha

Goggles

Rider

Emperor

N-Pacer

Bobble

Mask

Skull

Headphones

Prince

Stealth

School

Aviators

Laceless

Half Moon

Omega

Red Sole

Double Egg

Gloves

Specs

Bamboo

Ships;

Aloharmy

Gorai

Empacer

Skullphones

Bobblemask

School X Bamboo

Chref

Premise: It's like World Tour but on a TRAIN. (And in the coroika universe ofc)

Chris Goes to THERAPY

Cobbler tries to be the on the go therapist for everyone but mostly for Chris because she's scared he'll become completely narcissistic and sadistic again and she's terrified of that

She partially succeeds

The losers don't leave the train they just get their own car and come in when Chris wants everyone to h a t e each other

More to be added later

Cobbler questionaire!

Host: The Squid Sisters

Interviewee?(The one answering the questions): Cobbler

A fun minigame that replaced the aftermath, Cobbler answers the questions you all want answered! As much as the directors let her of course.


	2. Episode 1, Part 1: At the station!

"Hello! Viewers! It's your favorite host, Chris Mclean!" 

(a/n: I'll add the inkling version of Chris later, but he has the same outfit as regular Chris, including his signature stubble. He has the same hairstyle as Aloha and Inkfall and his ink color is dark green.)

Chris walks into camera view, which is focused on the entrance of a train station. 

"You're about to meet our 22 brand-new contestants! Plus a brand new cast member that I'm sure you'll remember as the winner of last season's aftermath challenge! Let's welcome her shall we?" 

Chris points off-screen. A short inkling with short pink tentacles and glasses that were too big for her face walked onto screen. She waved awkwardly at the camera, obviously not used to being in the spotlight. 

"This is Cobbler everyone!" Chris announces. "She'll be my personal assistant this season as well as the host of a special surprise you guys will find out about later. Now, let's meet our first contestant!"

An inkling with neat orange tentacles and a beret walks onto the set. "The strategic inkling with an affinity for cooking, this is Army!" Chris introduces. Army simply nods in the direction of the camera. 

"Next up, our surfer and a hit with the ladies, it's Aloha!" Cobbler announces. 

Aloha runs onto screen, winking and smiling at the camera. Army scoffs

Chris and Cobbler take turns introducing the rest of the contestants. Goggles, Rider, Emperor, N-Pacer, Bobble Hat, Mask, Skull, Headphones, Prince, Stealth Goggles, School Uniform, Laceless, Half Moon Glasess, Omega, Red Sole, Double Egg, Gloves, Specs, and Bamboo Hat. The all wave at the camera in unison before Chris ushers them inside the station. He leads them through the station until they finally reach their destination, the train. 

The train is fairly a nice looking train. Unlike the plane from season 3. Aloha takes notice of this.

"How'd you manage to find something better than that flying piece of scrap metal you had before?" He jokes. Chris flashes a threatening glare in his direction. 

"Anyways, hurry up." Chris says dismissing Aloha's comment. "Chef is waiting." 

The doors to the train open, and the cast steps inside. They all glance around in curiosity, taking in the sights of the train. 

"We're currently in the dining hall. This is where you'll eat your meals prepared by our lovely chef!" Chef Hatchet walks into the compartment. He's a tall, tough looking, dark-skinned inkling. He waves at the contestants with a blank expression. 

"This way!" Chris says entering the next compartment. "This is LOSERVILLE. Where the losing team will spend their time! The compartment is nothing fancy. Simple bunkbeds with simple bedding and a divider in the middle, along with a simple grey rug. 

"Boys on one side and girls on the other at night." Cobbler adds. Chris nods, before taking off to enter the next compartment. 

"This is the winners compartment!" Chris says. The bunk beds are nicer, with nicer bedding. A simple grey rug also decorates the room but it looks newer and cleaner. The divider seems cleaner and nicer as well. Chris continues down the train and into another compartment. 

"This is the elimination compartment. This is where the elimination ceremonies will take place." He says. 

"Also, this is where you'll stay when you're eliminated." Cobbler adds. 

"Now that that's settled, let's form our teams!" Chris exclaims. Cobbler walk off screen for a second before coming back with a hat. 

"We'll be doing it the old fashion way." She explains. "You'll each come up and take a slip of paper from the hat. If your paper has a 1, stand behind me, if it has a 2, stand behind Chris. Army, you'll go first."

Army draws a 2 and stands behind Chris. Aloha draws a 1 and stands behind Cobbler. 

Goggles draws a 1. 

Rider a 2.

Emperor 2.

N-Pacer 1.

Bobble 2.

Mask also draws a 2.

Skull draws a 2 as well. 

Headphones is also a 2.

Prince gets a 1.

Stealth gets a 2.

School gets a 2.

Aviators is also a 2. 

"Alright the rest of you behind Cobbler since y'all seem to have a bias towards the number two!" Chris says. The remaining contestants file in behind Cobbler. "Team one is the Glittering Fireflies. Team two is the Hopeful Otters!" 

"Who came up with these names?" Double Egg sneers. Cobbler raises her hand awkwardly.

"Anyways. The next compartment is assistants quarters. That's where Cobbler sleeps. You can bother her all you want that's not my problem. However! MY quarters are by the kitchen. They are OFF LIMITS. You got that?" The contestants nod. 

"Good, I'll see you later for your first challenge!" Chris says leaving the compartment.


	3. Episode 1 Part 2: On The Train!

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The first challenge.

"Er, did Chris forget to tell us where the confessionals are?" Bamboo asks. 

"Shoot, you're right." Cobbler responds. "Confessionals are in the car right before the kitchen." The contestants nod. She sighs. "You guys can wander around the compartments, I guess. If Chris yells at you for anything, blame me. I'm contracted for the rest of the season so he can't get rid of me." 

"I don't know about YOU guys, but I'm going to be the first to use the confessionals." Gloves boasts. 

"Wow!" Goggles exclaims. "Me next!" 

The compartment erupts with excitement. The confessionals are where you privately share your thoughts to the camera. Only the audience can hear these thoughts. Chris and Chef can too, but nobody really cares.

( _Confessional #0 Cobbler_

_I mean the confessionals are cool and all, but don't they know that they aren't going anywhere?_

_end)_

After a while of cephalopods filtering in and out of the elimination compartment. Chris finally returns. 

"Are you guys ready for your first CHALLENGE?!" He exclaims. The contestants all nod in anticipation.

"Since we haven't made our first stop yet, I suppose we'll just have to have some fun on the train." He says grinning mischievously. The lights dim. There are a few shocked gasps. 

"Good ol' murder mystery, am I right?" Chris hums. The lights turn back on again. "Cobbler, explain the challenge please!"

Cobbler clears her throat. "Okay, so Glittering fireflies on one side and Hopeful otters on the other." The two teams gather into their assigned sides. "Sit in a circle." Cobbler adds. "Chris is going to dim the lights again, I'm going to tap the shoulder of the assigned murder of each team." 

The lights turn off for a few brief moments before turning back on. 

"Alright, when the lights go out again, the murder will tap the shoulder of someone from the opposite team, killing them, figuratively speaking. Fireflies, you go first." 

"What do we do when we die?" Prince says. 

"Lay down." Cobbler responds. 

The lights go out.

Headphones is dead.

The lights go out a second time. 

Aloha is dead.

The lights flicker on again. 

"You'll now have a minute to discuss with your team who you think the murderer from the other team is. When you've reached a decision, raise your hands. If you guess the murderer correctly, you win, but if you get it wrong, the other team wins." Chris starts.

"So be careful." Cobbler adds. 

"I think it's Army." Full Moon says to the Glittering Fireflies. 

"Why?" Omega asks. 

"He was looking at Aloha kinda funny." Moon answers. 

"We more evidence than that!" Specs scoffs. 

Over at the Hopeful Otters circle, things weren't much better.

"It's N-Pacer." Mask says. 

"No way, it's Prince. He looks nervous." Army says.

"Poor thing has looked nervous since he got here!" Headphones exclaims. 

"Times up!" Chris shouts. The lights go out again. 

"You can't kill me Chris!" A voice shouts from the darkness. 

The lights flicker on.

Goggles is dead.

The lights are out.

The lights are on. 

Aviators is dead. 

"I agree with Moon, I think it's Army." Red-Sole says to the Glittering fireflies circle.

"I dunno..." Prince responds. 

"I think it's him." Laceless says. "He looks kinda angry." 

"So does Mask." N-Pacer points out.

The hopeful otters are having a heated discussion on whether the killer is Red-Sole or N-Pacer.

"Red-sole looks very pleased with the current situation." Skull suggests. 

"Yeah but N-Pacer looks a bit TOO poker-faced." Rider says.

"As if yoooooooou have the right to say that." Mask scoffs. 

"Times up!" Chris shouts again. "I love when the debates get intense." He adds to Cobbler. 

The came continues for a while until both groups are down to four people. The Glittering Fireflies have Laceless, Omega, Bamboo, and N-Pacer. The Hopeful otters remaining members are Bobble, Emperor, Rider, and Stealth. The two teams talk quietly between each other before the members of the Hopeful otters raise their hands.

"Have you decided?" Chris asks. 

"It's N-Pacer." Emperor says. 

"Are they right Cobbler?" Chris asks the short inkling beside him. Cobbler shakes her head.

"That means... the Glittering Fireflies are the winners!" The glittering fireflies cheer as the otters groan. 

"Who was it then?" Bobble asks. Laceless raises his hand. 

"I would've never guessed." Skull mutters. 

"Are one of us gonna get voted off?!" Stealth exclaims.

"Pfft, no way." Chris responds. "That would be boring , we haven't even gotten to our first REAL challenge yet!" The Hopeful otters sigh in relief. "However, I'll see the Hopeful otters in LOSERVILLE tonight!" Chris adds. The otters groan. Chris gives a mischievous chuckle. 

"You guys have 20 minutes until dinner, see you then!" He says before leaving the compartment, Cobbler following after.

_(Confessional #1 Laceless_

_I thought for sure they would've guessed it was me! I mean, I was anxious the whole time!_

_end_

_)_

The two groups sit at the table, both seated at different ends. The meal that was being served was tomato soup and bread rolls. It wasn't a bad meal, worse had been served on the show. 

"Are they like, higher budget this season or something?" Aloha asks Cobbler who walks by. She shrugs. 

"Possibly." Is her response. 

"They must be, because how could they afford a girl like you~" Aloha flirts. Cobbler's eyes widen for a moment before she rolls them and walks away. 

"Already trying to get the ladies eh?" Double Egg says nudging Aloha with his elbow. Aloha laughs. 

"Worth a shot." He grins. The firefly side of the table laughs. The otters look towards the fireflies with mixed emotions, some interested, some annoyed, and others cautious. 

Army was looking at Aloha with a blank expression. 

That night, the Hopeful otters file into the losers compartment. The boys throw their duffels onto the bunks on one side, the girls on the other. 

"I call top bunk!" Bobble exclaims. 

"How old are you, eight?" Mask grumbles. Bobble giggles. 

"Uh, who wants to bunk with me?" Bamboo asks nervously.

"I will." School says. Bamboo smiles gratefully. 

"I'll bunk with you Bobble." Headphones says. Bobble claps her hands in glee. 

"Wanna bunk with me?" Skull says to Mask. Mask shrugs.

"I guess." 

"I'll bunk with anyone." Army says.

"Cool." Rider says tossing his duffle bag onto the bunk above Army's. 

"Guess I'm by myself." Emperor shrugs. School opens the divider. 

"G'night!" She says. 

"Don't keep us up all night." Mask says.

"We won't." Headphones sighs. 

The winners compartment is much more lively. 

"I call Aloha!" Goggles cheers. 

"Alright then." Aloha shrugs.

"Wanna bunk with me Omega?" N-Pacer suggests. Omega smiles and nods. 

"That leaves me and you." Red sole says to Full moon, who nods in acknowledgement. 

"Wanna bunk?" Laceless asks Prince. 

"Sure." Prince smiles. 

"Dang." Double Egg says jokingly. "Guess I'm not cool." 

"Sorry!" Goggles exclaims. "Night night!" 

"Night." Omega says before opening the divider. 

Cobbler sits at the edge of her bed. She knows they'll be arriving at their first stop early in the morning, but she doesn't feel the call of sleep just yet. She opens her sketchbook to a new page, giggling about the challenge Chris has planned.


	4. Episode 2: Chaos in Calamari Country

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The contestants arrive at Calamari Country, where Chris has prepared a challenge based off of the traditions of Calamari County.

The sun is just beginning to peek over the horizon, and the only sound heard in the contestant's compartments is the sound of the train's wheels on the tracks. That is of course until a certain voice sounds over the loud speaker. 

"Goooooooooooood morning campers!" Chris exclaims.

"They aren't campers any more technically-" Cobbler starts. 

"Shush! As I was saying, I hope you all have rested up because we're about to make our first stop in about ten minutes, so you better hurry up and get ready!" Chris laughs a bit before the loud speaker is silent once more. The contestants groan and sit up. 

"Cod, I already hate him." Double Egg groans. 

"He's only giving us ten minutes to get ready?!" Gloves shouts jumping out of bed. "How am I supposed to fix my tentacles in only TEN MINUTES?" 

"Are we going to eat?" Goggles asks in a panic.

"Knowing Chris? Probably not." Aloha says. Goggles whimpers.

"Whatever, let's just get going. He's legally not allowed to starve us." Omega says simply. The rest of the contestants mutter in agreement. The scene in "loserville" is similar to the one in the winner's compartment. Emperor is complaining about not having enough time to get ready and Army ranting about how he won't be at his best performance without a proper meal. 

"Shut uuuuuuuuuup." Mask scoffs. "Just hurry uuuuuuuuuuup."

Exactly ten minutes after Chris's announcement, the train begins to slow. The contestants file into the dining compartment.

"We've arrived at Calamari County! A place known for it's relaxing atmosphere, it's culture, and most importantly, it's music festivals." Chris says. "Which is why you and your teammates are going to prepare a musical act to perform for us tonight." 

"A-are we going to eat first?" Goggles chirps nervously.

"Obviously, what use would it be to starve the contestants this early in the game?" Chris responds rolling his eyes. Some of the contestants look at each other nervously. "I'm kidding." he laughs. Chef Hatchet enters the car holding several plates and bowls. 

"Breakfast is served." He says simply.

"Why thank you, Chef!" Chris smiles. "Contestants, you have 25 minutes to eat and talk about whatever teenage stuff you talk about these days, and 25 minutes ONLY!" 

The contestants hurry to grab their breakfast, which consists of toast and oatmeal. They sit in a similar fashion as the previous night, one team on one side of the long brown table and one team on the other. Cobbler sits in the middle, though she doesn't have food. 

"Is Chris starving you?" Aloha asks. 

"No, I already ate." She responds.

"Good, it would be a crime to starve such a pretty face." Aloha winks. Cobbler scoots away awkwardly.

"It's illegal in general idiot." Rider says from across the table. The Hopeful Otters laugh. Aloha scowls.

"Uh, Aloha right?" Cobbler asks. Aloha nods. "You're welcome to talk to me, but I would avoid flirting with me, because it's against contract for me to date the contestants and Chris might get pissed." 

Aloha shrugs. "Just shooting my shot." He responds, though he doesn't sound all that disappointed. 

"Why can't you date any of the contestants?" Bobble asks.

"They don't me siding with anyone." Cobbler responds.

"Makes sense." Bobble nods. 

"Are you lot almost done, or have you spent too much time chattering to eat?" Chris shouts from outside the train. "Come on!" The contestants and Cobbler hurriedly stand up from their spot at the table and run off the train, leaving their plates behind.

"Darn teenagers always running off before cleaning up after themselves." Chef Hatchet scoffs.

\--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

"Alright everyone!" Chris shouts. "Like I said before, you and your team members will be planning a performance for me and Chef to watch and judge!" 

"Wow I don't exist anymore." Cobbler says sarcastically.

"You aren't a host." Chris reminds Cobbler.

"I could at least watch, unless you're planning to blind me." Cobbler remarks.

"Fine whatever, you can watch, but you aren't judging." Chris says rolling his eyes.

"Also, isn't it Chef and I-" Cobbler starts. 

"As I was saying." Chris says cutting her off. Some of the contestants chuckle. "You and your team have until 6 p.m. tonight to create a song, costumes, and a dance number."

"A DANCE number?" Double Egg says. 

"Yes! If it's lousy you'll get docked points so watch for that." Chris responds. "You have three hours to create your song lyrics and instrumentals, go!" The two teams rushed off. 

"How are they doing to produce instrumentals without instruments?" Cobbler asked Chris.

Chris smiled mischievously. "That's the challenge."

\--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

"A dance number, seriously?!" Double Egg groans.

"I like dancing!" Goggles beams.

"I can dance, I learned ballroom when I was little." Prince says.

"This is all fine and dandy, but we're supposed to be making a song." N-Pacer reminds them.

"I've got this challenge in the bag." Aloha grins. "Just you wait." He adds with a wink towards N-pacer.

"Perfect, Aloha can do everything for us." Double Egg smirks.

"That's not what I meant." Aloha responds.

"Well, if you weren't busy hitting on girls you would be able to at least help us." Double Egg remarks.

( _Confessional #2_

_Double Egg doesn't get it. You've gotta make yourself popular with the girls, and then that's when you tell them._

_End.)_

_"_ Can we just hurry up?" Red-sole asks. 

"What could we even write a song about?" Bamboo responds.

"It could be about almost anything!" Specs says. "Chris didn't give us any guidelines."

"Of course he didn't." Gloves scoffs.

"We could sing about food!" Goggles suggests.

"Food, really?" Double Egg replies. 

"Chef is a judge." Goggles points out. 

"We'll keep the food idea in mind." N-Pacer says. 

"What else could we possibly write a song about?" Red-sole ponders.

"How about traveling? Since that's what we're doing right now?" Laceless suggests. 

"That's a good idea Laceless!" Prince smiles. Laceless looks flattered. 

"I agree, all in favor?" N-Pacer asks. Everyone raises their hands.

"When were you in charge, princess?" Aloha asks. 

"I'm not, if you wish to take lead I'm alright with that." N-Pacer responds coolly. 

"Nah, it's good." Aloha mutters.

"Anyways, let's brainstorm." N-Pacer says.

\--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

"Guys, I've got it!" Headphones exclaims. "We should do a tribute to the Squid Sisters! They're from Calamari County you know!" 

"That is true." Army says. 

"I like the Squid Sisters." Bobble smiles. 

"Me too!" School responds. 

"Well, it seems like the majority want to do a Squid Sisters tribute." Rider says.

"Does anyone have any objections?" Army asks. There is no response. 

"Then it's settled!" Headphones cheers.

"Is anyone good at singing, because I'm not." Stealth admits.

"It's okay, you don't have to sing solo." Headphones says. "That being said, is there anyone comfortable singing solo?" 

"I will." Bobble says. 

"I can, too." School adds. 

"Perfect! Us girls can sing solos!" Headphones grins. 

"I just noticed there were only three girls on this team." Skull says.

"You JUST noticed?" Army responds. Skull shrugs. 

"I think we should make a mash-up of some of the Squid Sisters' songs." Headphones says ignoring Skull and Army. 

"Works for me." Rider nods.

"I say we do it." Aviators agrees.

"This is great! We're going to win this, I feel it!" Headphones cheered.

The Glittering Fireflies weren't looking as bright. 

"The wheels on the bus go round and round." Goggles sings.

"Er, not those kinds of lyrics Goggles." Full Moon says.

"Why?" Goggles asks.

"One, because that's a kids song, and two, we're on a train not a bus." Double Egg answers. 

"Oh." Goggles says.

"Your lyrics don't even make sense Red-Sole." Aloha says.

"The certainly do! You don't know what diseases are in foreign countries!" Red-Sole snaps.

"Uh-" Prince says. "Okay?" 

"Can we not write about diseases?" Laceless asks meekly. 

"We aren't going to sing about disease." N-Pacer sighs. "We aren't going to sing about driving up a mountain mad of pickled plums either." She adds after glancing over at Goggles' paper.

"I thought it was a good idea." Goggles says.

"Yeah, but pickled plum mountains don't exist." Gloves points out. 

"I wish they did." Goggles sighs. 

"Why aren't you writing anything Omega?" Aloha asks.

"I just wanted to see your ideas first." She mutters.

"That's fine with me~" Aloha hums. "I'm sure your beautiful voice makes up for it anyways." 

"I'm a lesbian, Aloha." Omega snarls. Aloha's eyes widen for a moment before he winks.

"Doesn't mean your voice isn't beautiful." He says. Omega rolls her eyes.

"Can we focus please?" Prince says. "I don't mean to be rude but you're being a bit distracting Aloha." 

"Of course, my bad." Aloha shrugs. The team goes back to working in silence, a tense mood hanging in the air.

"What kind of music do kids these days even like?" Chris asks Chef.

"Beats me, it's always either some extremely upbeat or depressing song." Chef replies

"True." Chris nods. 

"I don't even like specific genres, I just listen to songs." Cobbler says.

"These teens don't even KNOW real music." Chris says. 

"Yeah, what's with all the depressing songs." Chef nods. 

"Even I don't understand that." Cobbler adds.

"Alright contestants! You have 20 minutes to eat lunch and then you must return to the stage for the next part of the challenge!" Chris shouts into the megaphone after 3 hours. 

"Can I use the megaphone?" Cobbler asks.

"No." Chris replies sternly. 

Twenty minutes later, the contestants are all gathered at the stage. Chris walks to the center of the stage. 

"Behind these curtains are the supplies you'll be using to create the instrumentals. You all will have two minutes to grab anything you can use to create music." He says.

The contestants stand in anticipation.

"Go!" Chris shouts. 

The contestants bolt off behind the curtains.

"Watch out~" Aloha hums pushing Emperor aside to grab a tambourine. Emperor scowls. 

"I got it!" Red-Sole screeches. Bobble Hat runs past Red-Sole clutching something in her arms. Red-Sole spots this and scowls.

"Times up!" Chris shouts. "You will have another 3 hours to create instrumentals and your dance number. Go!" The contestants scramble off to their stations again.

"I got a mini keyboard!" Bobble exclaims when she and the rest of the Hopeful Otters arrive back at their station.

"Nice Bobble!" School cheers.

"I can play piano." Emperor says.

"Great!" Headphones says.

"Oh we'll win this for suuuuuuuuuure." Mask smirks. 

Once again, the Glittering Fireflies weren't looking too bright.

"Goggles brought a kazoo and Omega brought nothing." Double Egg groans.

"Full Moon didn't bring anything either." Omega points out.

"At least I contributed to the song." Full Moon fires back.

"Enough. Does anyone have musical experience?" N-Pacer asks. Prince raises his hand.

"Perfect. Hopefully we can pull through." N-Pacer mumbles.

"Times up!" Chris shouts after three hours. "The Glittering Fireflies meet me backstage, everyone else sit on the benches." 

"If we lose, you know who's eliminated." Double Egg whispers under his breath to Omega.

(Time skip brought to you by me sparing you the cringe of writing out the contestants performances.)

"Wonderful!" Chris says clapping his hands. "Now if you'll give me a moment, me and Chef are going to judge." Chris goes behind the curtains of the stage.

"I liked the first one's instruments, but the second one's dance." Chef says.

"Nah dude, the first one had the better dance, the second one had the better instrumentals." Chris says shaking his head.

"Whatever, what about the lyrics?" Chef asks.

"I like the one that was a mashup of the Squid Sisters, that one was AWESOME." Chris responds

"Me too, then it's settled?" Chef asks.

"It's settled." Chris grins. 

The contestants watch in anticipation as Chris arrives on the stage once more.

"The winner of the first challenge is..." Chris says before pausing.

The contestants wait anxiously.

They continue to wait.

"Hurry up Chris!" Rider shouts

"Geez, I'm doing this for the viewers, they love the dramatic pauses." Chris says. "Anyways, the Glittering Fireflies win!" 

The glittering fireflies cheer.

"We actually did it!" Headphones exclaims.

"This means one member of the Hopeful Otters will be moving to the elimination compartment while the rest will be spending the night in looserville. I'll see you in the elimination compartment in five minutes." Chris says. The contestants gather onto the train, Double Egg glaring at Omega.

The train begins to move as the Hopeful Otters sit on the rug in the middle of the elimination compartment. 

"Alright, you are going to punch a hole in the ticket of the contestant you want to see get eliminated. If you don't receive a ticket, you are out of theAlr game and can't return, EVER. Contestants, cast your votes." Chris says. The contestants punch a hole in a ticket and Cobbler comes to collect them, who gives them to Chris. 

"Alright, If Cobbler gives you a ticket, you're safe. The contestants staying are...

Aloha

N-Pacer

Laceless 

Prince

Full Moon

Specs

Bamboo

Gloves

Red Sole

Double Egg." Chris announces. 

Goggles and Omega look at each other nervously.

"And the final ticket goes too..." Chris begins.

The room is filled with a silent tension.

"Goggles." Chris finishes.

Omega stands up. "Fine." She says. "That's fine." 

"Goodbye Omega!" Chris says throwing a sleeping bag at her. "You'll need it! There aren't any bunks in here." He laughs. "The rest of you, follow me to loserville."

Omega watches the rest of the contestants file out. 

( _Confessional #4_

_It's fine that I got eliminated, I probably should've just participated more, I just didn't really want to go all out this early in the game. Oh well._

_end.)_

"You think that was harsh? Wait until you see what happens next! Right here, on Total Inkarama, Trainwreck!"

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> the team that loses and who gets eliminated is decided by a random number generator, I'd honestly keep Omega around more but the number generator decides who goes home unless it's for a major future plot point. Also sorry for the major delay between chapters, school about to kill me haha, luckily for you I already have the next chapter drafted!!


End file.
